Sea of Spores
frame|Map of the Sea of Spores Sea of Spores is a is a level 40 to level 50 Hunting Zone in the territory of Oren, northwest of the city. Despite being just East of the Dark Elven Village and just North of the Light Elven Village, the zone is not accessable from either direction. Lore After defeating the orcs together, the Humans turned upon their Elven allies. Dialogue with Sir Collin Windawood The Sea of Spores was the location of the fiercest battle during this war.Lineage II Official Site - Prelude The humans, having gained the knowledge of magic while fighting the Orcs, and their superior numbers, proved to be more of an adversary than the Elves believed they could be. Pressed hard, and losing the battle, the Elves resorted to powerful forbidden magics, reducing the surrounding landscape to ruin.Dialogue with Gatekeeper Thalia in the Elven Village. The concentration of magic used by the Elves unbalanced the the natural energies of the land, it destroyed the forest and its ecosystem, turning it into a rotten swamp. The debris of the ancient forest festered and spawned great tree like fungi in place of the former trees that are still distorted by the expenditure of so much magic ages ago. At the center of the sea, one can still find the Mother of the Forest and Elves and bark of Cruma from which various fungi and plants propagate. Like snow the giant fungi drop their spores, blanketing the swamp. Where the spores land, the land changes and the corruption spreads.Lineage II Official Site - Prelude In an effort to stop the spreading of the Sea of Spores, the Humans of the Ivory Tower erected a magical barrier and tower to contain the spores.Lineage II Official Site - Prelude This barrier, maintained by the magical power of the Humans is still the only thing preventing the corruption from spreading.Dialogue with Gatekeeper Thalia in the Elven Village. Quests Creatures There are a variety monsters and beings roaming the rotting land beyond the Ivory Tower's magical barrier. Some of those beings are the souls of fallen soldiers, who perished in the great battle between the Elven and Human armies. Tainted by the evil magics that corrupt the land, and tormented in their innability to rest they roam the spore covered terrain. Others within the Sea of Spores, such as the Golems and summoners, have been sent from the Ivory Tower and work to contain the corruption and maintain the force field that contains the rot. Still others are rumored to be plants, fungi, and creatures native to the region that through prolonged exposure have evolved by some vile metamorphosis and adapted to the toxic environment within the forcefield..Lineage II Official Site - Prelude * Giant Fungus * Giant Monstereye * Dire Wyrm(A') * Rotting Tree * Rotting Golem * Trisalim Spider * Trisalim Tarantula ('A) * Spore Zombie Orfen's Nest In the northwest corner of the Sea of spores is a large circular nest, with a giant spiderweb spun out above it. When injured severely, the Arachne, Orfen retreats to this point. It is heavily guarded with the following creatures: * Raikel (A') * Riba ('A) * Riba Iren (A') Raid Bosses Orfen * Epic Raid: Orfen (50) ('A) * Raikel Leos Rotten Tree Repiro * Raid Boss: Rotten Tree Repiro (44) * Raid Fighter: Spirit of Sea of Spores (43) * Raid Fighter: Fighter of Sea of Spores (43) Dread Avenger Kraven * Raid Boss: Dread Avenger Kraven (44) * Raid Fighter: Dread Panther (43) Orfen's Handmaiden * Raid Boss: Orfen's Handmaiden (48) * Raid Fighter: Page of Rotting Tree (47) * Raid Fighter: Trisalim Escort (47) Notes category: World Category: Prelude category: Hunting Zones category: Allana's Unfinished Projects